ביימגיקה
by hugh valentine
Summary: סיפור על עולם הקסמים של ישראל, דרך עיניה של בת המאגלים דניאל. על קסם, התבגרות ומסתורין. מתעלם מהתרגום של גילי בר הילל להארי פוטר כי היא מפגרת.
1. וירוס של 24 שעות

הסיפור הזה והעלילה שייכים לי, אבל כל הזכויות על העולם הקסום שבו הוא מתרחש שייכות לג'יי קיי רולינג, אני לא מתיימר לכתוב ברמה שלה, אבל אני אנסה לא להשפיל את עצמי.

**פרק ****1**

**וירוס של ****24 ****שעות**

דניאל תמיד הייתה הילדה הכי לא שייכת, לא משנה מה היא עשתה. אף פעם לא היו לה חברות, חברים, ידידות, או ידידים. אף אחד לא התייחס אליה. היא לא הייתה כמו כולם, היה בה משהו שהרתיע, גרם לאנשים להתרחק. אפילו הוריה לא אהבו אותה במיוחד, לכן היא גרה עם אחיה הגדול, מיקי.

מיקי היה בן עשרים ושלוש, הוא היה גדול ממנה בשתיים עשרה שנים ויום אחד. הוא היה, בניגוד אליה, האדם הכי רגיל שאפשר היה להכיר. הוא היה בגובה ממוצע, משקל ממוצע, צבע שיער ממוצע, הכל אצלו היה ממוצע.

הדירה של מיקי הייתה דירה קטנה מאוד, עם שלושה חדרים: שני חדרי שינה, וחדר אחד שהיה גם סלון, וגם מטבח (כמובן שהיו שם שירותים אבל אותם לא סופרים משום מה).

דניאל אהבה את אחיה, הוא תמיד דאג לה, למרות שלפעמים לא נראה שהיא מעריכה את זה. הוא היה מוכן לעשות הכל בשבילה, הם לא היה סתם אח ואחות. הוא שמר עליה. מיקי היה הדבר הכי קרוב שהיה לה לחברה. הוריהם של מיקי ודניאל חיו באמריקה, הכי רחוק שאפשר מהם, הם אף פעם לא היו הורים טובים במיוחד, אבל מסיבה מסוימת הם נרתעו ממיקי, מאז שדניאל זכרה את עצמה. היא תמיד אהבה אותו, ולא הבינה מה הם רצו ממנו.

דניאל גרה אם אחיה מהסיבה הפשוטה שהיא רצתה. כשהוריה נסעו לאמריקה, הם רצו לקחת גם אותה, להרחיק אותה גם ממיקי. הם לא הסבירו למה, התירוץ הקבוע שלהם היה שהם דואגים לה. דניאל לא הסכימה להיפרד ממיקי, ולכן בלית ברירה, הוריה השאירו אותה שם ומאז הם לא נפגשו. הם שלחו לה מכתבים כל חודש, וכמעט בכל אחד היה רמז לכך שלא כדאי לה להישאר. דניאל אף פעם לא לקחה את הרמזים האלה ברצינות.

היא דאגה להזכיר למיקי כל יום כמה שהיא לא מקשיבה לאבא ואמא ולקשקושים שלהם, אבל מיקי לא הגיב. הוא גם לא היה מוכן לומר לה את הסיבה שהוריהם שונאים אותו כל כך, בטענה שהוא בכלל לא יודע. דניאל אף פעם לא האמינה לו, אבל היא הניחה שאם הוא לא מספר לה, בטח יש לו סיבה טובה.

באותו יום, בתחילת החופש הגדול, דניאל לא הרגישה טוב. היא שכבה במיטה מהיום לפני, ויצאה רק כדי ללכת לשירותים. מיקי השתדל לא לעזוב אבל הוא היה חייב מפני שהוא גם צריך לפרנס את שניהם. הוא יצא, והשאיר את ידידתו הטובה מיכל להשגיח על אחותו הקטנה. דניאל אהבה את מיכל, כמו שהיא אהבה את רוב חבריו של אחיה. הוא הכיר המון אנשים טובים כל כך, אפילו קסומים.

מיכל הגיעה בדיוק בשעה אחת בצהריים, לא דקה קודם, ולא דקה אחר כך. היא נראתה טוב מתמיד. מיקי מיהר להיפרד מאחותו וממיכל וללכת. הוא לחש למיכל משהו באוזן ואז עזב, מנופף לשלום.

מיד ברגע שמיקי עזב, מיכל משכה את הכורסה הגדולה ביותר מהסלון אל חדרה של דניאל, כאילו הייתה כיסא קטן, הוציאה עיתון לא ידוע מהכיס (איך הוא נכנס לשם, דניאל לא ידעה) והתחילה לקרוא. מעבירה מבט חטוף בדניאל מדי פעם, לוודא שכלום לא קרה לה.

דניאל הייתה מאוד עייפה, מפני שהייתה ערה כל הלילה מהסיוטים המשונים שתקפו אותה, ולכן נרדמה אחרי בערך עשר דקות.

כשדניאל התעוררה היה כבר חושך בחוץ, מיכל עדיין ישבה שם כאילו הזמן לא עבר, מעיינת באותו עיתון. כשמיכל קלטה שדניאל התעוררה, היא חייכה אליה. "סופסוף."

"מה?" שאלה דניאל בבלבול.

"לא משנה, חמודה," ענתה מיכל, "נוחי, את חולה."

לקח לה מספר שניות לקלוט זאת, אבל אז היא שמה לב, היא הרגישה הרבה יותר טוב. השינה כנראה ממש עזרה לה. "מ-מיכל," היא אמרה, "איפה מיקי?" אה... הוא התקשר לומר שהוא יתעכב, הוא יבוא עוד שעה בערך, הוא בפגישה עם-" אבל אז מיכל השתתקה.

"עם מי?" שאלה דניאל מסוקרנת, "יש לו דייט?"

"לא.. הוא... הוא פשוט מדבר עם ידיד ותיק." אמרה מיכל.

"ידיד ותיק? איזה?" שאלה דניאל, המחלה שלה התחילה להרגיש פחות ופחות חשובה.

"אה... את לא מכירה אותו..." אמרה מיכל.

"אז מי-" התחילה דניאל, כשמיכל קטעה אותה בניסיון עלוב להעביר נושא.

"את רוצה לראות טלוויזיה?" היא שאלה.

דניאל ידעה שאם מיכל מעבירה נושא, היא לא תחזור אליו תמורת שום הון שבעולם, לכן היא נענתה להצעה והלכה לטלוויזיה. היא באמת הרגישה הרבה יותר טוב, והכאב שנשאר המשיך להעלם במהירות. היא ראתה פרק בסדרה האהובה עליה בפעם המי יודע כמה, כשבראשה היא מטיילת למקומות אחרים, היא ידעה איך לשלב חשיבה וחלום, כך שכל מחשבה שלה הייתה הרבה יותר מוחשית מכל מחשבה אחרת של אף אחד. היא חשבה על העתיד, מה יהיה, היא חשבה על אחיה, ומי יכול להיות הידיד הותיק שלו, ובעיקר היא חשבה איך יכול להיות שהיא מרגישה כל כך טוב אחרי שהיא הרגישה כל כך רע לפי כמה שעות.

היא המשיכה להרהר, ולא שמה לב איך הזמן חולף, כשפתאום היא שמעה את המפתח מסתובב החור המנעול, ואת הדלת נפתחת. היא הסתובבה, בדיוק בזמן כדי לראות את אחיה נכנס. הוא חייך כשראה אותה מביטה בו.

"איך זה שאת מחוץ למיטה?" הוא שאל אותה, "הייתי בטוח שאת חולה נורא..."

"כן," אמרה דניאל, "זה באמת מוזר, אני הלכתי לישון וכשקמתי הרגשתי כמו חדשה..."

"מעניין," הוא ענה בקול מסוקרן. "סתם ככה?"

"כן," ענתה דניאל, "סתם ככה."

"איפה מיכל?" שאל מיקי.

"אממ... נדמה לי שבחדר שלי, קוראת או משהו"

מיקי הלך לחדרה של דניאל. דניאל עקבה אחריו בעיניה, מחכה לשמוע את השיחה בינו לבין מיכל, אבל היא לא שמעה כלום. הם כאילו לא דיברו. אבל הם חייבים לדבר, היא חשבה, וכשמדברים בחדר שלי אפילו בלחישות שומעים את זה בסלון...

אחרי כחמש דקות, מיקי יצא מהחדר של דניאל, ומיכל אחריו. מיכל אמרה שהיא חייבת ללכת, והיא נפרדה מדניאל והלכה, מיקי התיישב ליד דניאל וחייך אליה. "אז זה רק היה וירוס של עשרים וארבע שעות, הא?"

"כן," ענתה דניאל, "כנראה." כשבראשה מתנגן משפט אחר: משהו מאוד מוזר מתרחש.


	2. המכתב חלק א'

הסיפור הזה והעלילה שייכים לי, אבל כל הזכויות על העולם הקסום שבו הוא מתרחש שייכות לג'יי קיי רולינג, אני לא מתיימר לכתוב ברמה שלה, אבל אני אנסה לא להשפיל את עצמי.

פרק 2,

המכתב 1

עברו מאותו יום שבועיים, המחשבות הציפו את דניאל כל הזמן, היא לא הצליחה להתמודד עם כולן. מחשבות שונות ומשונות עברו בראשה, על כל מה שקורה, על אחיה, על מיכל, על עצמה... היא לא הצליחה לשלוט במחשבות האלו, ולעתים הן הפריעו לה. יכול להיות שכולן קשורות? לא. זה לא אפשרי. כך היא שכנעה את עצמה.

איך היא הבריאה כל כך מהר? זו לא הייתה מחלה שנרפאת מיד, זה היה משהו הרבה יותר רציני.

היא המשיכה לחשוב עוד ועוד, אבל חוט המחשבה נקטע כשמיקי התחיל לדבר.

"מה קרה?" הוא שאל אותה.

"כלום," היא אמרה, כשהיא משקרת במצח נחושה.

"אל תעבדי עליי." אמר לה אחיה.

"אני לא... זה רק ש... פשוט..."

"מה? את יכולה להגיד לי."

"פשוט אני מרגישה שיש משהו שאתה לא אומר לי..." היא אמרה, הוציאה את מה שהיא שמרה בבטן כל כך הרבה זמן.

"כמו מה?", הוא שאל מסוקרן, שוב עולה חיוך ממזרי על שפתיו.

"לא יודעת..." היא ענתה במבוכה...

"מה?" הוא שאל שוב, עדיין מחייך.

"לא יודעת... אני לא יודעת... אבל יש משהו, לא?"

"כן," הוא ענה, "ואני מצטער, אבל אני חושש שזה יאלץ להישאר סוד בינתיים." חיוכו לאט-לאט נעלם, אבל הוא לא נראה מוטרד.

"למה? עד מתי?"

"בקרוב תגלי הכל..." הוא אמר, בלי לעבד את סבלנותו.

"אבל..."

"בלי אבל," הוא אמר, "עכשיו, בואי נעשה משהו אחר... רוצה לשחק במשהו?"

"לא..." היא אמרה, "אין לי חשק."

וזאת הייתה האמת, לא היה לה חשק, המחשבות בראשה שגעו אותה והיא לא הייתה מסוגלת להעלים אותן במשחק. הדבר היחיד שיכול להעלים אותן זה האמת, שעמדה להגיע יותר קרוב ממה שהיא חשבה.

הלילה ירד. דניאל, עדיין שקועה במחשבות, אפילו לא הבחינה בכך. מיקי הביט מהחלון באחת המבטים המוזרים שלו, חיוך מרוח על פניו כתמיד. הוא נראה כאילו הוא מחכה למשהו, אבל למה?

המחשבות בראשה של דניאל התערבלו והתערבלו, ויצרו עיסת מחשבות דביקה בראשה, היא כבר לא הייתה מסוגלת להתרכז במחשבה אחת, כולם תקפו אותה ביחד, והיא לא הצליחה להבין כבר אף אחת מהן.

מחשבה אחת, מטרידה במיוחד, הצליחה להישאר ברורה מספיק בראשה: למה מיקי מחכה?

בדקות האחרונות, כל מה שמיקי עשה היה לבהות בנוף שבחלון, ודניאל בהתה בו.

מיקי הפסיק לחייך בין רגע כשהוא קלט שהיא בוהה בו, "מה את עושה?" הוא שאל אותה.

"כלום," אמרה דניאל.

"זה העניין, את לא עושה כלום... למה?"

"לא יודעת, אין לי חשק"

"בואי, נעשה משהו..."

דניאל לא שמעה את המשפט האחרון, היא כבר לא התרכזה במיקי בכלל, רק בחלון. היא הרגישה משהו מתקרב.

"דניאל?" אמר מיקי, קוטע את חוט המחשבה שלה, "את שומעת אותי?"

"כן... כן..." אמרה דניאל, "אני... רק חשבתי ש..."

"אני יודע שאת לא הקשבת לי, אני חושב שאני גם יודע למה."

"למה?" שאלה דניאל, מצפה לשמוע משהו מופרח, הרי אין סיכוי שהוא ידע מה מטריד אותה... אבל הוא הפתיע אותה כמו תמיד, "לדעתי, את לא הקשבת לי בגלל שהיית עסוקה במחשבות..."

"איך אתה-"

"אני יודע באילו מחשבות מדובר, דניאל, גם לי היו מחשבות דומות כשהייתי בגילך... כן, משהו מוזר קורה כאן, וכן, הוא קשור אליי. את תגלי הכל מיד..."

"מיד?" שאלה דניאל, לא היה לה שום דבר אחר לומר.

"כן, מיד, אני הייתי בטוח שהוא יבוא כבר, אבל ככה הם, תמיד מתעכבים... טוב הם לא צעירים במיוחד..."

"מי לא צעירים במיוחד? על מי אתה מדבר?"

אבל מיקי לא היה צריך לענות, באותו רגע נכנס ינשוף לדירה, מהחלון הפתוח. הוא החזיק משהו, מעטפה.

"אה... הגיע הזמן,"אמר מיקי, לוקח את המעטפה מהינשוף בחיוך. הינשוף עף חזרה בלי להשמיע צליל.

"מה זה?" שאלה דניאל כשהיא הבינה שמיקי מחכה לתגובה שלה.

"זה מכתב..." אמר מיקי בחיוך המסתורי שלו.

"ממי?" שאלה דניאל שוב, מתחילה לעבד מהסבלנות שלה.

"אה... לפני שאני אומר את זה, אני צריך להסביר לך משהו..."

"מה?" שאלה דניאל, ממש מתעצבנת.

"את מכשפה."


	3. המכתב חלק ב'

הסיפור הזה והעלילה שייכים לי, אבל כל הזכויות על העולם הקסום שבו הוא מתרחש שייכות לג'יי קיי רולינג, אני לא מתיימר לכתוב ברמה שלה, אבל אני אנסה לא להשפיל את עצמי.

פרק 3,

המכתב 2

דניאל לא הצליחה להוציא מילה. האם מה שאחיה אמר לה נכון? האם זה הסוד שכולם מסתירים ממנה? האם היא הולכת לדעת הכל היום?

היא פשוט שתקה, היא חיכתה שהוא ימשיך, אבל משום מה גם הוא שתק. החיוך הממזרי האופייני לו הפך לפרצוף רציני שדניאל לא ראתה עליו שנים. הוא הביט בה, חיכה שהיא תגיב לאמת שהוא בישר לה, והיא חיכתה שהוא ימשיך לספר. דניאל לא התכוונה להתחיל לדבר עד שהוא באמת יסיים, ומיקי ראה את זה, לכן הוא עזר עוד אומץ והמשיך.

"את חושבת שאני צוחק נכון?" הוא אמר, מנסה לחזור לחיוך הרגיל שלו.

היא נדנדה את ראשה קלות, הוא היה רציני והיא ידעה זאת.

"טוב... הגיע הזמן שאני אספר לך את כל האמת..." הוא אמר מוציא מקל מהכיס ומניף אותו באוויר, ממלמל משהו. הבזק אור יצא, שוטף את החדר בזוהר, כדור אור בגודל של כדור-רגל ריחף מעל המקל שמיקי החזיק, מאיר באור לא יאמן. דניאל לא אמרה מילה.

"טוב... אני מכשף... קוסם... איך שתרצי לקרוא לזה... אמא ואבא יודעים, זאת הסיבה שהם שונאים אותי כל כך... את היא זאת שהחליטה להישאר איתי, את זוכרת... אני ידעתי למה, כמובן. לא רק בגלל הסיבה הנראית לעין, אפילו לא בגלל הסיבה שאת ראית, בגלל החוש הקסום שלך... גם את מכשפה כמוני..."

דניאל החליטה שהגיע הזמן לדבר. "מה?"

קסם הוא לא דבר מהאגדות, קסם הוא דבר מוחשי, שנמצא בכל מקום, בכל קצוות העולם יש קסם. גם בארץ שלנו..."

"אתה... איך...? מתי...?" גמגמה דניאל, מאבדת את הסבלנות ואת הכוח לשתוק, הכל נראה מוזר כל כך.

"כל דבר בזמנו." אמר מיקי, "אני אספר את זה מהתחלה... בקיץ אחרי כיתה ו', כשהייתי בערך בגילך, גיליתי את זה, גיליתי שאני קסום... מאז הלכתי לבית ספר מיוחד, לאנשים כמוני, כמונו. למדתי לשלוט בכוחות שלי, למדתי כל מה שהייתי צריך ללמוד... וגם את תלמדי בקרוב... לומדים בבית הספר הזה שבע שנים, ואז, את מכשפה מוסמכת... עכשיו הכל ברור?"

דניאל שוב לא הייתה מסוגלת להוציא מילה. הפעם זה לא היה מרצון. היא הייתה שרויה במצב של הלם. עברו מספר דקות עד שהיא הגיע למצב שהיא שום הייתה יכולה לדבר. מיקי חיכה, כאילו יש לו את כל הזמן שבעולם.

"את יודעת," הוא הוסיף, "אני ידעתי שיש בך קסם... אבל אמא ואבא לא חשבו ככה... הם אמרו שיתברר שהם צדקו את תחזרי אליהם... אבל אני ידעתי שזה לא יקרה... אני ידעתי שאת-"

"מפלצת!" צווחה דניאל, "אני מפלצת!"

"לא," אמר מיקי בלי לאבד טיפה מסבלנותו, "את מכשפה, זה דבר טוב מאוד... מפלצת זה אקרומנטולה, או ערפד, או בסיליסק..."

"מה? אני לא יודעת על מה אתה מדבר בכלל... אני בטח חולה... זהו, כל הדבר הזה זה הזיה אחת גדולה... אני עדיין חולה... אני רק אצבוט את עצמי ואני אתעורר..."

מיקי הוריד את היד שאחזה במקל העץ, מעלים את כדור האור, מכניס במהירות את המקל לכיס וצובט קלות בידה של דניאל.

"את לא חולמת..." הוא אמר עם חיוכון, מביט ישר אל עיינה, מחכה לתגובה, האם היא תשמח? האם היא תבכה? האם היא תשנא אותו עד סוף ימיה? לא, דבר כזה לא יכול לקרות, לא? לא. הוא הבטיח לעצמו, אין סיכוי שהיא תשנא אותי, היא לא תעבור לגור עם ההורים... לא...

בינתיים, דניאל הרימה את המעטפה שהייתה מונחת על השולחן, בחנה אותה, קרעה בעדינות את הפתח, מוציאה מתוכה מספר פיסות קלף, כולן כתובות בכתב מסולסל אך בורר להפליא, וזה מה שהיה כתוב בהן:

"אם קיבלת מכתב זה, סימן שהתקבלת באופן רשמי ללמוד בבית הספר --- לכישוף ולקסם, שממוקם בדרום הארץ. את ציוד בית הספר תוכל/י להסיג באופן פרטי, או באופן קבוצתי במרכז קסם ציבורי לאומי או בינלאומי. עלייך להגיע לנקודת האיסוף בראשון לספטמבר בשעה עשר בבוקר בדיוק, או להגיע לבית הספר בצורה פרטית (אם כך ניתן להגיע לשם עד שתיים עשרה באותו בוקר, גם ללא איחורים) לפרטים על מיקום בית הספר יש לשלוח ינשוף לסגן המנהלת, אדון פיליוס מאגנל."

בקלף השני הייתה רשימה:

"על תלמידי שנה ראשונה להצטייד ב –

1 שרביט קסם

1 קדרה סטנדרטית

5 גלימות לפחות

מספר רב של עטי נוצה ודפי קלף,

ציוד בית ספר רגיל, רצוי קסום.

רשימת ספרים:

קסם וכישוף רמה א'/ מאת מירי אנטיספל

שיקויים בסיסיים/ מאת טרי מאנדריי

שנה אותי – שינוי צורה למתחילים / מאת דוד כהן

ההיסטוריה הקסומה / מאת דיינה בלאק

הגנה והתקפה/ מאת מת'יו האצ'ר ושרה מילשטיין

דברים אופציונאלים:

כל תלמיד יכול להביא חיה קסומה אחת בלבד עם הוא רוצה, מהרשימה הזאת: קרפד, ינשוף, עכברוש, חתול, עטלף או כל עוף קטן מספיק שעומד בדרישות המערכת. (חיות לא קסומות מותרות רק במקרים מיוחדים)

ניתן להביא חפצים אישיים, בתנאי שאין בהם סכנה של ממש.

ניתן להביא מטאטא עם אישור מיוחד.

כל חפץ קסום שתלמיד מביא איתו לבית הספר יעבור בדיקה ורק לאחר מכן יוחזר לתלמיד."

על פיסת הקלף האחרונה היו הפרטים הרשמיים. דניאל לא טרחה להביט בהם... היא הביטה באחיה, שכנראה הביט בה כבר די הרבה זמן, פרצוף מודאג על פניו.

"אז אני באמת מכשפה?"

הוא הנהן.

"ואתה באמת מכשף?"

הוא הנהן.

"אני ממש יכולה לעשות כמעט הכל?"

הוא הנהן שוב.

"מגניב."


	4. משרד הקסמים הישראלי

הסיפור הזה והעלילה שייכים לי, אבל כל הזכויות על העולם הקסום שבו הוא מתרחש שייכות לג'יי קיי רולינג, אני לא מתיימר לכתוב ברמה שלה, אבל אני אנסה לא להשפיל את עצמי.

פרק 4,

משרד הקסמים הישראלי

עבר יותר מחודש מאז שדניאל גילתה שהיא מכשפה, מאז היא השתדלה לשאול את מיקי כמה שיותר שאלות על כך: על העולם הקסום, על בית הספר הזה שהיא הולכת ללמוד בו, ועל כל מה שעלה בדעתה. מיקי, שתמיד היה סבלן ביותר, לא עיבד טיפה מסבלנותו. הוא הכיר את אחותו יותר מכל אחד (חוץ ממנה עצמה כמובן) והוא ידע שאם הוא לא יענה לשאלותיה, היא רק תציק לו יותר.

כשבוע לפני סוף החופש, מיקי העיר אותה בבוקר בשעה מוקדמת ביותר, חיוך מרוח על פניו. זה לא היה חיוך רגיל, אפילו לא החיוך המוזר שהוא אהב להשתמש בו, זה היה חיוך נרגש שדניאל לא ראה מימיה.

"מה קרה?" היא שאלה מטושטשת.

"המון... היום הוא יום מיוחד..."

"במה הוא כל כך מיוחד?" שאלה שוב דניאל.

"אנחנו נוסעים למצריים." אמר מיקי בקלילות.

דניאל הפכה ממטושטשת למבולבלת, אולי אפילו להיסטרית. "מה!" היא שאלה.

"למצריים... לקנות את הציוד שלך לבית הספר." אמר מיקי.

"למה במצריים?" שאלה דניאל.

"כי שם המקום הכי קרוב לכאן לחפצים קסומים..."

"מה? אין בארץ?" שאלה דניאל.

"אין, למשרד הקסמים אין תקציב..." אמר מיקי. לפני כמה חודשים המשפט הזה היה נשמע לדניאל כמו ג'יבריש, אבל עכשיו היא כבר ידעה מה הוא אומר. מיקי הסביר לה: לכל מדינה יש משרד קסמים שבראשו שר הקסמים. מיקי עצמו עבד שם בתפקיד די חשוב: עוזר אחראי לתחבורה קסומה. עבודה חשובה ביותר שעליה הוא סיפר לדניאל בפרטי פרטים רק לפני יומיים.

הם התכוננו, דניאל התחילה להתרגש אפילו יותר ממיקי. זאת תהיה הפעם הראשונה שהיא תראה קסם בסדר גודל שכזה. הקסם היחיד שראתה עד היום היו דברים קטנים שמיקי הסכים להדגים לה עם שרביטו.

מאז תחילת החופש דניאל לא יצאה מהבית אף פעם (חוץ מלהוציא את האשפה, וגם אז בזריזות), היא לא אהבה את החום של הקיץ, להפך, היא לא סבלה אותו. מיקי סיכם איתה שהוא ישאיל לה את זוג הגרביים המכושפות שלו שמסוגלות לשנות את טמפרטורת הגוף, כך שהיא כמעט ולא תרגיש בחום.

הם נסעו עד לירושלים, אל הכנסת. עד שהגיעו כבר הייתה השעה תשע וחצי. האזור לא היה הומה אבל בכל זאת היו בו לא מעט אנשים.

מיקי חייך אל דניאל כשהוא יוצא מהמכונית ופותח לה את הדלת בנימוס מופתי. היא צחקקה. הם הלכו לכיוון הכנסת. יד אחת של מיקי אחזה בידה של דניאל, והיד השנייה הייתה עמוק בתוך כיסו, שם, ניחשה דניאל, הוא החביא את שרביט הקסם שלו. הם נכנסו לבניין, לסיור המודרך.

"למה אנחנו הולכים פנימה?" שאלה דניאל את מיקי.

"אמרתי לך כבר," אמר לה מיקי בחיוך, "את עוד תראי."

מיד בתחילת הסיור, כשעברו את אחת הדלתות הראשונות, מיקי משך את דניאל מהשורה ואל תוך הדלת בלי להשמיע קול. דניאל בהתה במה שראתה: כלום. פשוט כלום. חדר סימטרי, ריק לחלוטין, בלי רהיטים, בלי חלונות, בלי תמונות על הקירות, ולהפתעתה, בלי דלת.

"מה זה?" היא שאלה.

מיקי לא אמר דבר, עזב בעדינות את ידה, ונעמד במרכז החדר. הוא הוציא את שרביטו מהכיס והרים אותו באוויר. "דיסנדיום!" הוא קרא.

הרצפה רעדה, והקירות התחילו להיצבע בירוק בהיר. תקרת החדר ירדה לאט-לאט, ומיקי לא נראה מבוהל כלל. דניאל לעומת זאת, נכנסה לפאניקה: "מה... מה זה, מיקי! מה קורה כאן!"

מיקי חייך, "הרגעי ועמדי ישר." הוא אמר, "לא יקרה לך כלום."

דניאל, לחוצה ביותר, נאלצה לציית למיקי, ולא זזה, גם כשהתקרה כבר הייתה במרחק סנטימטרים מראשו של אחיה, והתחילה לקבל תאוצה. היא לא הייתה מסוגלת להסתכל ולכן עצמה את עיינה. כשפתחה אותן, כמה שניות מאוחר יותר, הם כבר לא היו באותו חדר קטן וריק, הם היו באולם גדול, בהיר ביותר, והומה אדם.

"איפה אנחנו?" שאלה דניאל.

"במשרד הקסמים." אמר מיקי.

דניאל הביטה פעם נוספת במקום. הכל היה בהיר ולבן, המקום נראה כמעט אין סופי. כל האנשים לבשו גלימות ארוכות בצבעים שונים (בעיקר כהים) ואליהם התקרב מישהו שנראה כמאבטח.

"מני," אמר מיקי אל המאבטח, "זאת אחותי הקטנה, דניאל."

"שלום לך," אמר מני בחביבות מגוחכת, אפשר היה לראות שלא התקרב לאף ילד או ילדה מימיו והוא לא יודע כיצד צריך להתנהג.

"היי," אמרה דניאל במבוכה.

"שמע, מיקי," אמר מני, "השר רוצה לראות אותך."

"השר?" שאל מיקי, "ממתי השר מכיר אותי בכלל?"

"זה מה שהוא אמר," ענה לו מני.

"טוב, אה... דניאל," אמר מיקי לאחותו, "בואי איתי."

הוא לקח את ידה שוב והלך איתה במסדרונות הבהירים להפליא של המשרד עד שהגיע לדלת גדולה מאוד. הוא דפק שלוש דפיקות קצרות וחיכה. הדלת נפתחה לאחר שניות על ידי אישה בעלת גלימה לבנה וחולצה ירוקה כהה בעלת פנים חביבות. היא נראתה בערך בגילו של מיקי.

"שלום, מר אדלר, יש לך פגישה עם השר?" היא אמרה.

"אממ... לא בדיוק, אני הבנתי שהוא רוצה לראות אותי." אמר מיקי.

"אה... כמובן."

היא פתחה את הדלת בפניהם, מובילה אותם אל עוד דלת, אפילו גדולה מהקודמת, שכל מה שמפריד מהן הוא שולחן כתיבה שכנראה שימש אותה. מיקי חייך אל דניאל. "דני," הוא אמר לה, "את יכולה להישאר כאן לכמה דקות?"

"בסדר." אמרה דניאל, "אם זה לא מפריע."

"מובן שלא," חייכה האישה הצעירה אל דניאל, "הנה, שבי." ובזאת היא הניפה את שרביטה ומול דניאל הופיע כיסא.

דניאל התיישבה בו ומיקי נכנס לדלת הגדולה. לקחו לו כשלוש דקות לחזור, ובינתיים האישה הצעירה, יעל היה שמה, ניסתה לדובב את דניאל. "אז, בת כמה את? איך קוראים לך? מה מביא אותך לפה?..."

דניאל ניסתה לדבר כמה שפחות, יעל אולי הייתה נחמדה אבל הייתה לדניאל בעיה עם אנשים שרוצים לדעת עליה הכל, כי לדעתה זה לא עניינם.

דניאל שמחה ביותר שמיקי יצא מחדרו של השר סוף כל סוף, והוא לקח אותה שוב לחדר הגדול שממנו הם באו. הפעם הם הלכו למסדרון אחר, ומשם לעוד חדר, קטן יותר שכלל רק שולחן עגול ועליו גרב ישן ומרופט.

"תני לי את היד שלך," אמר מיקי.

דניאל הושיטה את ידה ומיקי לקח אותה, ויחדיו הם נגעו בגרב, ופתאום, בכאב קטן ומוזר, הם כבר לא היו בחדר ההוא, מול השולחן, הם היו בתוך קהיר.


	5. השוק

הסיפור הזה והעלילה שייכים לי, אבל כל הזכויות על העולם הקסום שבו הוא מתרחש שייכות לג'יי קיי רולינג, אני לא מתיימר לכתוב ברמה שלה, אבל אני אנסה לא להשפיל את עצמי.

**פרק ****5**

**השוק**

"הגענו." אמר מיקי.

"לאן?" שאלה דניאל.

"אל השוק... את לא זוכרת מה אמרתי לך? אנחנו הולכים לקנות את הדברים שלך לבית הספר..."

דניאל הביטה סביב, זה לא היה שוק, ממש לא. זה היה קניון, לפחות כך זה נראה. חנויות מוזרות בכל פינה, והמון, אנשים הופיעו מסביבם, ואף אחד לא נראה מופתע מכך.

מיקי הראה לה את המקום והיא מאוד התרשמה. היא אף פעם לא אהבה קניונים, אבל זה היה שונה, זה היה מן שוק מודרני, עתידני אפילו. לא היו שם מדרגות נעות או מעליות ארורות, הייתה שם בעצם רק קומה אחת, ובה כל מה שהיא הייתה צריכה, לא רק מהרשימה.

"טוב," אמר מיקי, " הדבר הראשון שאת צריכה זה שרביט."

"אהה," ענתה דניאל כאילו שהיא מבינה משהו.

"בואי," הוא אמר, ולקח אותה לאחת החנויות. הייתה זו חנות יותר מיושנת משאר השוק. היא די הזכירה לדניאל חנות נעליים, רק שהקופסאות מסביב היו צרות מאוד. המוכר, שבדיוק סיים למכור לאיזה ילד מפונק שרביט בגוון דם, התפנה אליהם.

"אה," הוא אמר במבטא ערבי, "אהלן, אדון אדלר."

"שלום, איברהים." חייך מיקי.

איך הוא יודע עברית?

"אתה בא עם אחותך אני רואה," אמר המוכר.

"כן, היא צריכה שרביט." אמר מיקי.

"מן הסתם," אמר המוכר בחיוך חביב אך טיפשי, "אבל אני חייב ללכת, בני יוכל לעזור לכם. עדן!"

עדן? זה לא נשמע שם ערבי. והוא גם לא נראה כזה, או נשמע כזה. כשהוא הגיע, עדן התברר כבחור די בהיר וחמוד שלא נראה מעל גיל שש עשרה. דניאל הייתה די מוקסמת.

"היי," אמר בן המוכר, בקול נעים מאוד, "איך אני יכול לעזור לכם?"

דניאל פתחה את פיה לשם שינוי. "אני צריכה שרביט."

"אה, שנה ראשונה בביימאגיקה, איזה יופי. גם אני לומד שם..."

"באמת?" שאלה דניאל, שהייתה בטוחה שהיא מסמיקה מעט, "אין בית ספר למכשפים במצריים?"

"ודאי שיש," אמר עדן, שלפי החיוך שלו, שם לב שדניאל מסמיקה, "אבל בגלל שאני חצי-חצי... די מצחיק האמת, אבא מכשף מצרי, אמא סקיבית ישראלית. אני בחרתי ללמוד בביימגיקה מפני שדודה שלי למדה שם, וחוץ מזה, סאג'ריה ידוע כבית ספר עלוב."

"ואוו, איזה סיפור..." אמרה דניאל.

"טוב, אולי כדאי שנמצא לך שרביט," אמר עדן.

מיקי הביט בשניהם ולא אמר מילה, מחייך כהרגלו.

בסוף נמצא השרביט המתאים לדניאל, אחרי הרבה פיצוצים והרס. עשרים ושניים סנטימטר, עץ אורן, עם שיערת חד קרן. עדן סיפר לה שהשרביט הזה סירב להימכר כבר שנים, ושאביו אמר שהוא מיועד למכשפה חזקה. דניאל שוב הסמיקה ומיקי שילם לעדן במהרה במטבעות מוזרים.

"במה שילמת לו?" שאלה דניאל אחר כך.

"בכסף של מכשפים," ענה מיקי,"זה די שונה מהכסף המאגלי... אני כבר אסביר לך..."

אחרי שהיה לה שרביט, היא הייתה צריכה לקנות ספרים, בחנות שנקראה (כך לפחות תרגם לה מיקי) 'ספרים למכשף ולמכשפה', שם לא היה לה כל כך מה לעשות מפני ששם לא הייתה שום עברית (מלבד על הספרים שקנו), המילים היחידות ששמעה בעברית ממוכרת החנות היו "שלום לכן" במבטא ערבי כבד (כנראה שהיא אמורה לברך אותם לפי שפת הספרים שקנו.)

שעתיים מאוחר יותר, כל ציוד בית הספר היה בידיה. מיקי קנה לה קדירה, גיליונות קלף, עטי נוצה, גלימות נאות עם סמל בית הספר, ועורב מכושף שמיקי קנה לה כי, לפי דבריו, היא הייתה מכשפה טובה היום.

"אני חושבת שאני אקרא לו מרלין," אמרה דניאל למיקי באותו ערב.

"מרלין?" שאלה מיקי, "את יודעת שהוא היה מזוייף, נכון?"

"אז למה כולם מדברים עליו?" היא שאלה.

"ככה. הוא בכל זאת ידוע, הוא היה בין המכשפים הגברים הראשונים... אבל ידוע שהוא היה מושחט..."

"אז איך אני אקרא לעורב שלי?" שאלה דניאל בייאוש מה.

"אולי תקראי קצת מהספרים החדשים שלך ותחפשי שם..." הציע מיקי.

"אין סיכוי..." צחקקה דניאל.

זה היה אחד הימים הכי טובים בחיים שלה. איזה כיף להיות מפלצת... סליחה, מכשפה... והיא גם די דלוקה עכשיו על העדן הזה... ואוו, כל כך הרבה ביום אחד... הלוואי שזה לא יגמר...

היא לא ידעה מה עמד להתרחש.


End file.
